hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurokane Episode 7
Kurokane: First Stand Episode 7- Kurami’s touble. Sharingan Dragon. Both Kurokane and Ryu were shocked to see Shimaru, though they expressed this differently. Kurokane pointed to the kid while Ryu simply placed his hands back in his pockets. “What the heck are ya doin’ out here!?” Asked Kurokane, sounding a bit annoyed. Ryu wasn’t too surprised that Kurokane knew this child as it seemed they both literally had a knack for finding trouble on a daily basis. “Let me guess, you followed us?” “You got it! I want to challenge you to a fight Ryu Uchiha!”, Shimaru said, pointing to the blue haired teen dramatically.” “You’ll have to wait in line kid”, said Ryu, closing his eyes. He had no intention on playing ninja with this little boy in the forest. “Uhh hello!? Don’t act like I’m not here Danzen!” Kurokane intervened, annoyed that he was being ignored. Ryu sighed before speaking, “His name is Shi-” “My name is Emperor Shimaru, the man destined to take over the Village Hidden in the Leaves and rule over the Land of Fire!!” Yelled the young boy causing near by birds to fly away. “He says that, every time he shows up”, said Kurokane with a slightly erked smile. Kuro looked at the 8 year old boy and thought back to when he first met him. Flashback One day a couple years ago Kurokane was coming from his house on his daily trip to the near by ramen shop. While walking he felt a strange presence. As his senses had never been too keen as far as he knew he wrote it off as a feeling that perhaps he forgot something in his house. As he walked he glanced up and saw the 7 Hokage stone faces. He never understood why looking at the one to the far right always gave him a weird sensation. Out of nowhere he felt a pain in his leg. “Ow, what the?!” Looking down Kuro saw a rock laying beside his foot. After picking up the rock he looked to the right and then to the left, his face twisted with suspicion. “I don’t know who did that, but ya better show yaself right now, Danzen!” Suddenly there was a veil of smoke all around him. “The hell is this?!” A short figure was soon silhouetted in the smoke and Kuro raised his guard. “Kurokane-San, you have been chosen as the unfortunate soul who shall feel the wra-” The monologue was cut short by the choking of the young boy in the smoke. As the smoke cleared a young boy with short back hair stood, holding a cape over his nose and mouth, trying to look villainous. In reality he was covering his nose and mouth so he would stop coughing. “I am Emperor Shimaru, the man who is destined to take over the Village Hidden in the Leaves and rule over the Land of Fire. “Shi...Maru?” Asked Kurokane with a suspicious look in his face. “Why do I get the feeling that you named yourself that?” “I did give myself the name”, Shimaru said, grinning proudly. “Why would you name yourself Shimaru? Dosen’t it mean “4 boy”?” “Wait, hold on, that’s not it. I named myself Emperor”, said Shimaru, correcting Kuro. “Oh, so the name Shimaru was something you came up with to compliment the title emperor, Danzen”, said Kurokane, placing the bottom of his fist into the palm his other hand, believing that he now gets it. “No no no! Shimaru is my name!” Said the boy, spreading his arms out, trying to explain things to Kuro. “Yeah, that’s what I was sayin’. The word “shi” means 4”, said Kuro. “Yeah, but that’s not what it stands for! Geez, you’re more confusing then me and I’m a kid!” Says Shimaru, now annoyed. “The name more so means ummmmm Death!” “Soooo, you expect me to believe that ya parents named ya after death itself?” Asked Kuro in a skeptical manner. He doesn't believe this kid’s words for even a second. “It doesn’t matter, all you need to know is that I’m going to defeat you here and now!” Said Shimaru before running towards Kurokane. Kurokane thought to himself: If he hits this kid right now there is a high chance that he would hurt him and get in trouble, but if he ran then the kid would never leave him alone. What to do, what to do? “Secret Villain Ninjustu...” Shimaru began as he got closer to Kurokane. “Beelz-” The poor kid was shut up by a fist to head. “Calm your little ass down!” Yelled Kurokane as Shimaru hit the ground with a thud. Shimaru laid on the ground, spirals formed in his eyes. “Ugggh. Solemnly Defeated.” “Now I’m gonna head to the ramen shop! Don’t get in my way again Danzen!” Said Kurokane Stomping off. End Flashback Shimaru had gotten a bit taller by this time but obviously hasn't matured any. “I’m gonna prove my dominance by defeating this years top ranked Gennin, Ryu Uchiha! Don’t try to resist Uchiha-san! You’ll only make things harder on yous-” said Shimaru, now turning to point at Ryu again… one problem… Ryu was gone. A crow flew over head cawing the word “Baka” over and over. Kurokane and Shimaru both looked up with great annoyance as they saw Ryu hop back into the trees. “Hey!” Yelled Kuro. “I don’t have time to play baby sitter!” Ryu stated before hopping off into the trees. “Did he just leave me on baby sitting duty?! Hey, get back here!” Yelled Kuro, unaware that Shimaru was behind him preparing a kunai knife. “Now is my chance” The young boy thought as he snuck up behind Kuro. Kurokane was completely blind to what was about to happen. Elsewhere in the forest Stone Chan neared the end of the trip. Just when he got his hopes up Ryu showed up behind him. Chan smirked and looked back at Ryu. “As formidable as always I see” Ryu chooses not to respond and instead hurries to catch up to Chan trying to win this race for his team. Ryu and Stone Chan and were neck and neck as they raced through the trees. Not too far behind them were Miyabi and Teva, Teva being the one who is in the lead. “Little Dash, you sure have a lot of energy after that battle.” Stated Miyabi. “Well I wasn’t the one conjuring lightning. Heh heh”, Started Teva. Miyabi smiled noticing that Little Dash seemed to be nicer than usual. “Like an idiot”, Teva finished, giving a smirk that she knows would get under Miyabi’s skin if she could see it. Back where Kurokane and Shimaru were, an assault was commencing. Shimaru attempted to drive the kunai into Kurokane’s back. At the last second Kurokane moved out of the way, turning around. Somehow he could sense the attack coming. “A reaction like that can’t be normal!” Said Shimaru, shocked that his attack was dodged. “Hey ya little runt! Where did you get that kunai? Kids like you shouldn’t be carrying dangerous things like that around” Said Kurokane. “Just shut up and lose!” Shimaru yelled as he ran at Kurokane swigging wildly. ‘ Kurokane dodged each and every swing. “Impossible!” Yelled Shimaru, frustrated at his failure to defeat or in this case KILL Kurokane. As Shimaru is a kid, Kurokane doubted that the boy actually understood the full brunt of death. Pretty ironic, given what his name means. Shimaru was confused as hell. How could Kurokane, a guy who just about an hour ago couldn't even tree hop correctly now be dodging attacks easily?! Shimaru may have just been but he was still armed with a weapon and Kuro’s back was turned originally. “Hey, now! Put down the kunai! What do ya think your doin’?” Kurokane asked, raising his arms up. “If at first you don't succeed..” Shimaru came at Kuro again, this time actually aiming for his chest. “Try, try again! It’s time I got serious!” Kurokane continued to dodge but was having a harder time now. All of Shimaru’s attacks seemed pretty well coordinated now all of a sudden. “That’s it!” Said Kurokane angrily. Shimaru went to a stab to Kuro’s face before Kuro simply grabbed Shimaru’s arm. “What?! Erg! Let go!” Shimaru yelled in anger as Kurokane gazed down at him. “I’ve known Shimaru for a long time now. He may be a kid who might one day take the wrong path… BUT… he’s a good kid. He would never do something as crazy as attacking with a weapon and trying to actually hurt me” Kurokane said with a steel look in his eyes. Shimaru’s eyes were covered by shadow as he looked down, his shoulders moving up and down quickly. “I don’t know who you are but YA NOT SHIMARU DANZEN!” “It looks like you’ve figured me out, heh” A voice that didn't belong to Shimaru escaped the boy’s mouth. Suddenly Kurokane felt himself being lifted from the ground… by SHIMARU… WHO WAS ONLY USING ONE ARM. “How?!” Exclaimed Kurokane, shocked as hell. The impostor threw Kurokane to the side, causing him to hit his head on the trunk of a tree hard. As Kuro laid out cold the boy who has now shape shifted into a man with white skin and long black hair began walking over to the helpless young ninja. It turns out it was Orochimaru who was using a Transformation Jutsu. The snake man stood over Kuro’s body before licking his lips with his long tongue then holding the kunai over Kurokane. “Hm hm hm. What do we have here?” Said Orochimaru as he turned his attention from Kurokane to the tree before him. “It’s been such a long time… Kurami.” Kurami stood behind Orochimaru, holding his wrist, keeping him from stabbing Kurokane and ironically holding a kunai to the criminals back. “Orochimaru, for crimes of terrorism and assault against the ninja of Village Hidden in the Leaves, I, Kurami Meto will take you into custody.” Orochimaru slowly turned his head to gaze at the sensei with one of his slit engraved eyes before literally turning his head backwards, looking at Kurami fully. This action shocked Kurami and for a second his will wavered . Orochimaru took that time to stretch his body like a serpent and wrapped his entire torso around Kurami, squeezing him tightly and immobilizing him. The two men met eyes. “You say you want to protect the village. You say that your failed attempt to take me in is all in the name of justice but have you forgotten, Kurami… I know your true reason for wanting to kill me. Perhaps you’ve forgotten as you’ve hidden so much from the village but I know why you became a ninja. Your poor poor family.” Said Orochimaru, chuckling in the face of the child sized sensei. Kurami gritted his teeth as Orochimaru’s teasing at an horrific event pissed him off more and more. “Ooo, such anger. Is that all directed at me? Oh yes, if I recall, I am the reason you were without parents, without family or… maybe you were the reason. After all you made the decision to-” Orochimaru’s words were cut off by a headbut. “Shut up! Don’t say any more! Yes, things happened in the past but I am taking you in as Leaf Village ninja. I discarded that past so don’t go bringing it up!” Said Kurami as he was able to free one of his arms and took hold of Orochimaru’s neck. The snake man smiled even whilst being choked. He knew full well that he had Kurami perfectly in his grip. “Now tell me why you’re after Kurokane.” Said Kurami, sternly. “If you must know, I am only getting rid of a future threat to the Leaf Village”, said Orochimaru, looking up with a mark on his forehead from the headbut. “A threat? Heh, I think you’ve got the wrong guy. The only person that kid is a threat to is himself”, said Kurami, as he glanced at Kurokane but quickly fixated his death glare back at his opponent. “My point exactly”, said the white skinned man before tightening his bind on the teacher. “Either way, it seems I must deal with you first. Prepare yourself!” As Orochimaru went to break the bones of Kurami, a voice spoke out from behind him. “I’m more than prepared” As Orochimaru looked back, he saw Kurami standing across from him, smirking. Looking back to the object in his grasp, he is wrapped around a log. “That is just like you Kurami. You’ve always been one to avoid hand to hand combat.” Orochimaru said, letting go of the log and taking his natural shape. “You know you have no hope of actually defeating me Kurami.” Said Orochimaru confidently. “Naturally, I wouldn’t even think of battling you with out a plan” Kurami stated. “But...” Orochimaru continued for Kurami. “But I was reminded of something by that kid on the ground over there” Said Kurami, pointing at Kuro. Orochimaru tilted his head slightly in interest. “He showed me that even if the odds are stacked against you that you have to stand to the challenge, even if it means dying. After all…” Kurami began forming hand seals. “That’s the will of fire. What the 7th Hokage, that boy’s grandfather Naruto taught us all! Beast Art! Death Talon! All the birds that flew off earlier returned flying directly towards Orochimaru. This didn't worry the Sanin at all. The forest is blanketed with the sound of caws as the sharp talons of the birds ripped away at the flesh of Orochimaru. Elsewhere in the forest Ryu and Stone Chan stopped their race when they sensed the high level of chakra coming from the direction of the birds. “Something is not right.” Stone Chan pointed out. “Humph.” Without warning Ryu began rushing back towards where he left Kurokane. “Uchiha! Where are you going?! What about the race?!” Chan called out. “You can have the stupid prize! I’ve got to get there quickly!” Said Ryu as he rushed back. “Big brothe-” Miyabi’s smile changed quickly and her eyes blinked as Ryu rushed right past her. “Brother?” Stopping on a tree branch, Teva saw Ryu zip past her. “What?! Where is he off to in such a hurry?” “I don’t know.” Said Miyabi, worried about her brother. “Hey Numskull, you’re going the wrong way!” Yelled Teva. “I’m following him!” Miyabi said as she did just that. “What?!” Teva repeated with an annoyed tone. “I will not let anything happen to my dear Miyabi-chan” Stone Chan said to himself before he too zipped past Teva. “What?!” Teva exclaimed a third time as she looked at the exit of the forest which was RIGHT THERE then looked back in the direction of everyone. “Aw, come ooon!” Teva rushed out toward the bird’s location as well. Back at Kurami’s location all the birds had been slain, each one of them laying with a shuriken in the chest. The entire flock laid dead on what looked to be skin shed by Orochimaru. “Now Kurami, you didn't think that such a weak tactic would work on me did you?” Asked Orochimaru as he held a living bird out in his hand. The wounds he received seemed to be gone. Without taking his eyes off of Kurami, Orochimaru tilted his head back and unhinged his jaw just as a snake would, holding the bird over his mouth. He was obviously enjoying toying with Kurami. He droped the bird into his mouth and swallowed it whole. Kurami smirked with his eyes covered by shadow as he formed a half tiger hand seal. Orochimaru’s neck begun to expand profusely. “What’s this?” Orochimaru asked, actually looking phased. “I was near by, keeping an eye on Kurokane and making sure he didn't get himself into trouble. I saw when “Shimaru” appeared and started boasting. I noticed the birds flying away. My jutsu takes control of near by animals and forces them to do what I want.” “So, you sent the birds to their deaths, that still doesn't tell me what’s happening to me!” Orochimaru stressed, his neck still growing. “The bird you took a hold of and swallowed wasn’t a real bird it was another transformation justu I placed over one of my techniques. I call this move: Hidden Air Sphere Jutsu!” “You...” Orochimaru was barely able to speak, his wind pipe was now ruptured. The kids arrived at the scene. Miyabi was shocked to see that man again. “Hey isn’t that Orochimaru?!” “I am surprised to see that Uchiha has created such a strong bond with Kurokane already. To give up on a challenge to help his friend. Maybe he is not the bad guy I thought him to be” Stone Chan said to himself. “So, this was the source of the high chakra level. No way. Impossible.”, said Ryu as he gazes down at the battle field with widdened eyes. “I was a fool to think that Uchiha came back here to check on Kurokane. It is obvious that he cares for no one other than himself.” Stone Chan said to himself. “Goodbye… Orochimaru!” said Kurami. He watched as Orochimaru’s neck exploded. Miyabi and Teva gasped having never seen such a gruesome scene in real life. Stone Chan was in shock and Ryu clenched his fist tightly. Orochimaru’s headless body fell to the ground as his head rolled over near Kurami’s foot. Miyabi hopped out of the tree when she saw Kurokane unconscious. “Kurokane!” Ryu hopped out of the tree as well, taking a good look at the scene. He looked over at Kurami who stood with his head down. “This is Kurami’s true strength? He defeated a legendary Sanin? He killed Orochimaru? Even my grandfather failed to do that!” Ryu spoke to himself. “You guys!” Said Kurami, surprised to see the young ninja gathered there. “Damn it… I don’t have any assassination jutsu like that one. How do I expect to kill HIM unless I at least get to this level?” Ryu said, upset with himself. Miyabi went to pick Kurokane up but Stone Chan took him off of her hands, lifting Kuro onto his back instead. “Allow me to handle the heavy lifting.” Stone Chan said with as smile, showing off his pearly whites. Miyabi nodded blushing before turning her attention to the scene around her. She began to shake. Teva placed a hand on Miyabi’s shoulder, in a rare moment of comfort. Kurami stared at Orochimaru’s head. “I wonder what he meant when he said going after Kuro would ensure the safety of the village. Hm” Kurami thought to himself. “Wait, what?!” The face of the severed head was gone. “Everyone scatter! Get out of here right now!!” None of the genin understood his sudden outburst, none but Ryu that is. Ryu took the hands of both his sister and Teva and jumped into a tree. Orochimaru’s body and his head melted into the soil around them before the ground bursted as a giant snake rose and went after Miyabi. “Damn, I should have known I wouldn’t have beaten him so easily!” Kurami said, while running toward the massive serpent. All of the students jumped back onto a higher branch dodging the snake which was smashing into the branch they were on before hand. The tree shook violently and they all fell to the ground, Stone Chan still held onto Kuro and landed on his feet, as did Ryu. “Looks like we’ll have to fight!” Ryu yelled, rallying the others. Stone Chan placed Kuro’s body down and got into his fighting stance, his arm in it’s usual downward striking position. The girls watched over Kuro as Ryu and Stone Chan hoped up into the air. The snake swung it’s massive tail but both boys placed one hand downward and blocked the attack, both being sent flying into a tree regardless. Ryu hopped into the air and tossed shuriken, all of them hitting their mark. Hopping back to his feet Stone Chan rushed in and began punching the snake with hard strait punches. Normally, these hits can break through the base of a tree. The snake felt those. Kurami jumped into the air, preparing an attack. The snake wrapped the back of its tail around Stone Chan, binding him before slamming it’s mouth around Ryu, the blue haired ninja disappearing into it’s mouth. “Ryu!” Both girls yelled as Ryu was eaten. Kurami was knocked out of the air by the tail of the snake doing extra damage to Stone Chan. A log fell from Kurami’s former position as he was now on the snake. He laid 10 paper bombs on the snake while running along it’d body then hopped off of the serpent. “Now!” When Kurami gave the signal, Stone Chan began using raw strength to unbind himself, stretching his arms out to the side. Ryu ran up the tongue of the snake ripping his kunai through the upper part of it’s mouth before hopping out. Hopping past the kids and forming hand seals, Kurami grabbed Kuro and tossed him to Chan. Rabbit, Bird “Tail Wind Jutsu!” All of the students were carried off by a strong gust of wind that followed Kurami’s every move as he rushed through the forest. The paper bombs went off on the snake. The hebi gave a loud hiss as the back of it’s body is burned. It opened it’s mouth and released poison gas. “Oh no you dont!” Tiger, Rabbit, Horse, Snake Tiger Ryu inhaled deeply before spewing flames from his mouth. “Fire Style Jutsu!” Not only did the fire power pass and disperse the gas, due to the wind from the Tail Wind Jutsu increasing it’s power by a bit it also charred the giant snake. Kurami looked back to see the scene. He was impressed with Ryu. Not only was the boy smart and battle wary but he is very powerful. Even Kurami would have had a hard time fighting that snake. The snake hit the ground dead, a spot on it’s head opening as Orochimaru emerged from it completely fine. “I love prey that runs. Hm hm.” Once he got the students far enough Kurami released them from the justu. Stone Chan sat Kurokane down by a tree. Chan turned to Kurami. “Would you mind telling us what is going on here?” Kurami sighed speaking in a low tone. “As you all have gathered, that ninja is Orochimaru. He is one of the 3 legendary Sannin alongside Jiraya the toad sage and Lord Tsunade, the 5th Hokage. He is a dangerous S-ranked criminal having performed dangerous experiments on many ninja along side murdering 100’s and… he’s immortal.” Those last words shocked the crap out of all of them. “Immortal?” Ryu asked himself, completely shocked. Until today, he considered himself to be fairy strong. He learned today that he strength is only relevant when talking about gennin and Ryu didn't like that. “Am I strong?” He asked himself as he closed his eyes. Maybi raised her hand slightly. “Sensei I have 2 questions. First, the day I went to the City Hidden in the Leaves to retrieve Kurokane you told me to be careful and to run if I ran into a man named Orochimaru. I of course had already heard of him but I was under the impression that he had long since changed his ways. My grandmother always tells me stories about the 3rd Great Ninja War and how he was surprisingly one of the men who helped end the war having given up on his mission to steal my grandfather’s body. According to my Dad he has worked alongside the leaf village in recent years. Why tell me to watch out for him if he wasn’t a bad guy?” “Yes, in recent years he has been a lot more calm and on friendly terms with the leaf village but there are things... events… moves he makes that the village can’t track. He hasn’t been as quiet as they all think. I don’t trust him.” Kurami said thinking back to the event that happened between he and Orochimaru years ago before shaking his head. “Not a bad guy? Miyabi, that man just tried to crush you with a giant snake, for no reason I might add”, Kurami said powerfully. “Fair enough but I think the village would be on high alert if they knew that he was around, which brings me to my 2nd question. You told me to watch out for him. Doesn't that mean that you had a suspicion he would be around and if you thought that, why would you still send me on that mission alone if you thought that someone as powerful as him was up to no good again?” Asked Miyabi. “Miyabi, not even Orochimaru is crazy enough to give a full scale attack inside of a city so close to the village. Had he gone too far I would have been able to sense his chakra and would have rushed over. I wouldn’t send you to your death.” Ryu interjected. “But that just sounds like you were using Miyabi to bring him out in the open, knowing that he wanted to kill Kurokane.” “Wrong. It wasn’t originally my call to send her. Grabbing him was a request right from Lord 6th. The situation is the same now as it was back then. He attacked Kurokane randomly. That’s not something I have anything to do with.” Said Kurami. “I’m not going to lie. It seems like you’re using everyone to get to him.” Ryu said bluntly. Teva and Stone Chan stayed quiet, keeping out of it. “You see that boy over there? If it weren't for me showing up, Kurokane would be dead right now!” Kurami yelled, pointing to Kurokane. “Orochimaru pretended to be a young boy named Shimaru to try to sneak attack Kuro.” “I was there with Kurokane beforehand. If you were watching and you knew Shimaru was really Orochimaru why didn't you step in right there?” Ryu asked. Kurami didn’t have an answer for that. Ryu had backed him into a corner. Could Ryu be right? Was Kurami really doing all this for himself? Were his intentions purely murderous and not noble? Kurami questioned himself in his mind before speaking up. “The 3 of you are my students and right now I’m watching over Stone Chan and Teva for Dash Sensei. All I can tell you is that I will protect all of you with all I have. Maybe I do have something personal against Orochimaru. Maybe I want to kill him, but that will NOT interfere with my mission or my will to keep all of you safe” Said Kurami, earnestly. “Okay then. I believe you Kurami Sensei” Said Ryu, closing his eyes, now realizing that he and Kurami were more similar than he thought. “Hey, you called me… Sensei.” Kurami said, smiling at the realization. Teva moved forward to speak. “Speaking of Dash Sensei, where is he?” Teva’s eyes widen. “Oh no, did something happen to him? Was it Orochimaru? I’ll kill h-” “No Teva. He’s fine. He went off ahead to drop off the package. I told him I had business to handle.” Teva let out a sigh of relief. Miyabi giggled, covering her mouth. “Now that’s the Little Dash I know. Must be nice being his loli and all” “Shut it Miyabi! I-I dont care what happened to him. Heck, I hope the snake ate him!” Stone Chan looked kind of sad at her comment. “Teva, that is horrible.” Miyabi continued to laugh. “May I join in on the fun?” Asked Orochimaru who stood a couple trees away from them all with his arms folded. “Shit, he’s here!” Said Kurami as he went to turn to the snake man but couldn't for some reason.”M-My body. It won’t move!” After struggling to do so Kurami turned his head to see the students just as paralyzed. “Damn it, it must be a jutsu Orochimaru is using!” With a swipe of the arm, Orochimaru blew everyone away with just the wind force that was created by moving his arm. All of the ninja hit the ground riving in agony. Stone Chan tried his very best to move as he saw Orochimaru walking towards Miyabi but to no avail. “You… you are an Uchiha aren't you?” Asked Orochimaru redundantly while looking at the Uchiha insignia on her outfit. “Get away from her!” Said Ryu, from the ground. Orochimaru placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it. That hair, those eyes. “Move away, you freak!!” Ryu’s protests went unheard by Orochimaru. This was the first time anyone had heard Ryu yell so loudly. “You remind me of Sasuke so much. Hm hm.” Orochimaru’s extremely long tongue licks her face. Miyabi looked terrified and distraught. “I wonder if you have already acquired the Sharingan”. “She hasn’t, but I have.” A voice spoke from behind Orochimaru. The sannin turned around to find Ryu on his feet, with the red Sharingan activated in his eyes, each eye possessing one tomoe! “What? Interesting. You are an Uchiha as well, no? It’s good to see the clan thriving after being so viciously slaughtered by one of your own so long ago. Oh wait, I’m sorry. That’s all the Uchiha are good for. Killing off, other members of the clan. That and the kekki genkai that comes locked in those beautiful eyes. You know… I think I’ll take them”, Orchimaru said. “You are still looking to gain every ninjitsu in the world?” Kurami asked painfully. “Yes, it is my dream after all. What sort of role model would I be if I let go on my goal?” Orochi said as he slowly walked toward Ryu. “My Grandfather has spent many years of his life making up for what his older brother did to the clan. I wont let his dream of the clan replenishing itself die here. Me and Miyabi are the current generation of Uchiha, if we die, it’s all over. I plan on one day continuing the clan myself” Ryu glanced at Teva. Teva’s eyes opened wide as she looked annoyed as she blushed like crazy. “The hell is he looking at?” “I WONT let things end here. After all you are wrong about the Uchiha. There is one thing we are the best at.” Ryu says. “Hm?” Orochimaru uttered, awaiting the boy’s answer. “We are best at killing others!” Ryu said forcefully as he took a fighting stance. “Don’t tell me… he plans to fight Orochimaru!” Kurami exclaimed. “Ryu, don’t do it! You’ll be throwing your life away!” “That’s fine. I want to find out just how I stack up. I need to know how strong I am” Said Ryu as Orochi now stood directly in front of him. “Make a move.” Ordered Orochi. Needing no second warning Ryu placed his left foot to Orochi’s right foot then lifted onto one leg spinning using the ball of the grounded foot to get behind Orochi, hitting him in the back with a stiff forearm. Orochi stumbled forward a bit before Ryu grabbed both of his arms and yanked him back. He wrapped his arms around Orochi’s waist as he pulled him over his head whilst simultaneously leaning back, preforming a german suplex. As Orochi’s head hit the ground Ryu let go and pulled himself to his feet before hoping into the air. Orochimaru lifted an arm as 2 green snakes came from the sleeve heading towards Ryu. “Hidden Shadow Snake!” Ryu pulled out a kunai and started slashing away at the snakes, killing them. He landed before preforming the hand signs for Fire Style Jutsu. Before he could finish Orochimaru had already rose to his feet and had made his way over to Ryu. The two of them engaged in hand to hand combat, Orochi smiling the entire time. Orochi went for a punch but Ryu grabbed his arm and yanked him close, kneeing him in the stomach. “You!” Orochimaru Exclaimed, taking a couple steps back and holding his stomach. “It’s all so clear. These eyes are amazing” Said Ryu, proud of the progress the Sharingan granted. “So this is the strength of the clan. No wonder we were the best in the leaf village.” Orochimaru made the back of his legs into a coil and spring power hopped over to the boy. Ryu smirked as he grabbed a couple shuriken and kunai. Orochimaru can’t dodge in the air after all right? He tossed the weapons at Orochi. The snake man dodged the kunai by extending his neck sending his head flying at Ryu at high speed, head butting him. The kunai still made contact with Orochi’s stomach. Ryu’s eyes were covered by his bangs as he leaned back knowing a nearly invisible wire was connected to the back of one of the kunai. “Fire Style Dragon flame Jutsu!” The flame traveled up the wire where it set Orochi ablaze. “This kid… he is going to go far” Said Kurami as he watched Ryu fight. “Wow, the Sharingan surely is amazing. If I had fought him while he had something like that up his sleeve I would have lost for sure” Said Stone Chan. Miyabi smiled watching her brother fight to protect her and everyone else there. Inner Miyabi: YEAH KICK HIS ASS!! Orochi shed his own skin, his entire body reemerging from his own mouth. He slowly stood covered in some ungodly liquid. He looked more sinister than before. Ryu jumped into the air as Orochi sent 100 snakes his way. “There’s no dodging that many! Even the Sharingan won’t be enough!” Said Teva. “No, you are wrong. My brother can get past this; remember what his signature move is!” Miyabi reminded her rival. Ryu began forming hand seals before spinning so fast began to look like a tornado. He then began firing fire balls from the tornado using Pheonix Fire Jutsu. “I wont lose! Shokaryu (Soaring Flaming Dragon)” The fire balls killed each and every snake, one hitting Orochimaru in the chest knocking him back onto the ground. Ryu came down like an arrow, his feet crashing into the face of Orochi crushing his skull. “Holy shizz!” Exclaimed Teva. “Hm” Ryu looked down and studied the body of his opponent. Orochimaru bursted into 80 snakes, 10 of them wrapped around Ryu’s limbs and the other 70 reforming into Orochimaru. “Oh yes, no doubt about it. The rage, the hatred, the skill not to mention the face. Yes, you are Sasuke’s grandchild” Orochimaru said as he balled his fist, standing in front of Ryu. Ryu is unable to move. Orochi punched him in the face sending him flying back a couple meters, crashing through trees. Ryu hit the ground hard. As Ryu stood up again Orochimaru had already reached him. A sword came from the mouth of Orochimaru. He held the hilts in his mouth as he moves his face upward slashing Ryu’s chest. The group called his name in unison. Ryu lids on the ground bleeding from his chest. “Brother!!!” Miyabi yelled. Orochimaru now stood over Ryu who surprisingly was still trying to get back up on is feet. “Why try? Why stand again?” Struggling to talk, Ryu looked up at Orochimaru. “B-Because.. I haven’t killed him yet… because I have to protect m-my sister… because…. because” Orochimaru stood watching as Ryu grabbed his clothing to stand. “If I die here then that idiot over there will win” Ryu chuckles. “At least I didn’t give up.” He looked over at Kuro. “Did you hear me loser?! I never gave up!” “Die!” Orochimaru proceeded to stab Ryu through the chest. The girls looked away, Stone Chan closed his eyes in frustration and Kurami finally make it to a knee feeling he was too late only to find that Ryu hadn’t been stabbed. “What’s this” Mumbled Orochimaru. His eyes opened as someone with red chakra stood in front of him. “You are kidding me” Stone Chan said in excitement. “No way!” Teva damn near screamed. “It’s him!” Miyabi said as she stood shocked.. “Took you long enough” Ryu said before falling back onto he ground chuckling… “loser.” “Kurokane!” Kurami yelled in relief and terror. Kurokane was awake and his hair was frizzy, his finger nails had become claws, his eyes were red and had slits in them, there were two red whiskers across his cheeks, one on each cheek. Most notably he had the most demoniacally angry face anyone had ever seen. “That’s it… that’s the chakra I felt… why I came back” Ryu said looking up at Kuro. Kurokane was awake alright and he just broke Orochimaru’s sword with his bare hand, saving Ryu. Ohhhhh this is gonna be good. “I’m gonna... kick your ass... Danzen!!” What is this energy around Kurokane, this red chakra? Keep Reading to find out. Category:Story